brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend
Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend is a big town baddie who is pretty, athletic and attractive. She is played by Kay Stanley. She appears in Brum and the Splash and Grab with her naughty boyfriend Big Bad and they both spot the silver swimming trophy and the medals. She lets out a big sigh marvelling at the trophy's beauty. Big Bad sees it's worth a lot of money and they both agree to steal it. They first attempt to take it from the guards walking through the crowd but they get pushed back by the crowd and she gets rudely knocked in the head. Big Bad about to enter the swimming gala without her sees her dazed and rudely drags her in. The two see the trophy at the other end of the pool and start making their way towards it with Big Bad once again holding her hand pulling her along. While he drags her she tries to be friendly with the children smiling at them as she gets dragged by before both pretend to cheer the swimmers on until they see a lifeguard in swimming overalls. Both look lustfully at the other and they both run for the changing rooms seeing that the race is going to finish shortly with Big Bad pushing her along. Both emerge dressed in swimming shorts and a swimming jacket and make their way to the trophy. Big Bad takes the medals while she takes the trophy as if she were holding her own baby. As they make their way to the changing rooms they are intercepted by Brum. Big Bad runs and again rudely drags her along as she hesitates and hides her face behind the trophy, not wanting to run away in public dressed in immodest swimming overalls. The duo nearly get cornered but due to being frustrated by being struck in the head by the crowd before she takes a floatie and jumps into the swimming pool and make their way to the exit. Brum chases them through the town all the way to the lake. Big Bad drags her onto a nearby speedboat and they drive off. Initially she is confident they will get away together but a Brum latches onto the water skies. She sees first and alerts Big Bad who drives recklessly as she panics as Brum is dragged behind them. As the chase goes on she constantly clings and touches him. However Big Bad's reckless behaviour proves to be for nothing as Brum eventually pulls them ashore. She then looks up and sees Brum, the Policewoman and the swimming coaches looking at them in disgust. Big Bad surrenders, bit instead of handing back the loot himself he has her hand it back. Embarrassed and humiliated she initially looks at her boyfriend sharply but relents knowing she'll go to prison anyway and hands it back forcing a friendly smile which quickly drops into a look of remorse as she hands it back while Big Bad pats her on the bum to comfort her. Like Big Bad she is arrested and taken to Jail for the rest of TV Series. However, considering how both the blonde from the Cake Gang and Penny Pincher were seen later on the Big Town after being caught for their first offences, it is very likely that Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend got released from jail with a court deal and a job so she can restart successfully. Criminal Record/Charges Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend has helped Big Bad steal the Big Town Silver Swimming Trophy and the 3 medals with it. For a disguise she used a swimming suit consisting of a life-jacket, swimming cap, goggles and swimming shorts though she left her clothes behind when she had to run away. To get away from Brum she helped Big Bad to steal a speedboat. Charges 8 Counts of being an accessory to theft, 4 including helping take 4 items of value, 3 for the swimming disguise including swimming shorts, life-jacket and a swimming cap. 1 Count of disrupting an event (The Big Town Swimming Gala.) 1 Count of vehicle theft (Speedboat) Due to her being treated rudely by her accomplice Big Bad, being friendly with the children, not being cowardly when surrendering the trophy and only being an accessory to theft her Sentence = 3 Years Max or Suspended Sentence. Tactics She more or less is rudely dragged around by Big Bad and uses similar tactics to him though she is no where near as bad as him or is 1st girlfriend. While Big Bad was trying to make his way through the crowd to get to the trophy and be unseen she was trying to blend in by being friendly to the children. She also pretended to cheer and looked like she enjoying the race more than trying to steal the trophy and medals. She also immediately agreed with Big Bad to get a disguise though when Brum announced that they were robbing the swimming gala she hesitated not wanting make a getaway in swimming clothes due to the embarrassment. She even hide her face behind the trophy. She is also very quick witted as when they were cornered by everyone in the gala she immediately took a floaty off one of he children and jumped in the pool with Big Bag following her lead. However it must be noted that earlier the crowd struck her in the head rudely which would explain why she took the floaty off the children. Despite being being athletic enough to keep up with Big Bad she can't outrun Brum for long. When on the run she followed Big Bad's lead and when he saw a speedboat he dragged her along with them taking it to get away with her waving goodbye to Brum and thinking they would getaway together. However when Brum started pulling them in she was all but helpless as Big Bad drove recklessly. Unlike Big Bad or his 1st girlfriend she is not cowardly as Big Bad made her hand back the trophy and medals instead and she forced a friendly smile towards Brum, the swimming coaches and the Policewoman though it quickly dropped into a look of complete remorse. Brum however opens his doors, grateful to her for giving it back. Trivia * Big Bad's 1st Girlfriend appears to be somewhat badder because she gives the police a nasty look after being cuffed while the blonde looks remorseful and shy while handing back the loot. He also seems to drag her around a lot more than the 1st implying he was a nasty boyfriend. * While it can be assumed Big Bad was arrested as he has committed previous crimes, her fate is not clear as there was only one police officer there to arrest them so she could've been freed. * Like Penny Pincher she wears a multicolored top and both appear in the 2nd episode of a series in Brum and both have been physically assaulted on the show. Penny when she got her hand stamped on and her when she got struck in the head. * She is one of the few baddies to be not appear after being arrested as baddies like Nick and Rob, and The Shadow made further appearances even after being arrested. * Usually when Brum catches baddies and retrieves the stolen items he is happy to see them get arrested and may even will say quips like "that baddie's in big trouble." or "now hand over the money.", but when she gives the trophy back looking at him remorsefully he shakes from side to side implying he was sorry for her. Gallery Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 1.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 2.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 3.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 4.jpg|Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend plan to steal the Big Town Silver Swimming Trophy Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 5.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 6.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 7.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 8.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 9.jpg|Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend are about to get into their disguises Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 10.jpg|Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend have disguised themselves Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 11.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 12.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 13.jpg|Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend stealing the trophy Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 14.jpg|Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend are stopped by Brum Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 15.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 16.jpg|Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend are cornered Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 17.jpg|Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend jump into the pool Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 18.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 19.jpg|Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend are pursuid by Brum Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 20.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 21.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 22.jpg|Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend stealing a speedboat Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 23.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 24.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 25.jpg|Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend see Brum Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 26.jpg|Big Bad and his 2nd Girlfriend are trying to get away from Brum Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 27.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 28.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 29.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 30.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 31.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 32.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 33.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 34.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend SS 35.jpg Category:Characters Category:Brum Characters Category:Thieves Category:Villains Category:One Time Characters Category:Females Category:Redeemed